Tecna&Timmy One Shot
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: Rated M; first of it's kind. Read at your own risk *


**I decided to make a rated-M scene for Timmy & Tecna because they're adorable and get no attention! Hope you enjoy xoxo**

Class was taking ages, elongated due to her post engagement. She tapped her pen on her desk and heard the bell ring loudly. She jumped up and bolted to her dorm movie. She opened her door and changed quickly. She sat down and watched the clock on her computer. She sat at her desk quietly. Timmy was late, the usual. She stood up and walked to her door. Once she opened it, just in time, she heard Timmy pedaling his feet down the hallway. As soon as he saw her, he finally breathed.

"Tec...Tecna. I'm ... so ...sorry!" He wheezed, trying to catch his breath. She smiled at him; he was too cute. "It's quite all right Timmy." She giggled, pulling him into her room. His face was slightly surprised. She was slightly aggressive today. Once she closed the door behind him, he listened and heard a click. Her locking of the door.

Timmy turned red, slightly shy. Tecna put her hands on his chest and began to move them, inhaling a deep kiss. "Mmm... Tec!" He staggered backwards. "You just...put our hand on my..." He blushed. "I know what I did." She smiled at him. She pulled her shirt off with one yank. Her breast were being supported by a black lace bra, only a sheer piece of lingerie holding up her enormous assets. Timmy's eyes widened.

"Tecna! What's going on?" He shrieked, in utter shock. Tecna smiled. "Oh relax. It's been long enough." She smiled seductively and grabbed his bulge. "And you really don't seem to mind." She giggled.

Timmy swallowed the lump in his throat. "Are you...serious?" He asked, wanting a waiver of passage. She suck to her knees and gazed up at him. "Sure as I'll ever be, Timmy." She winked and kissed the outside of his jeans. He jumped up, "Tec!" He moaned. He couldn't believe it. Tecna, his girlfriend of 4 years was finally going to let him do what he would think about alone for years. He reached his arms down and grabbed her breast and she moaned. He jumped a little, scared that she would protest. She grunted and undid the back snaps. Her nipples were small and a light pink; Timmy always knew that they were perfection.

Tecna stood and Timmy massage her breast in each hand. Tecna was the girl of his dreams: smart, beautiful, clever and over all, perfect. She understood him, and her selectiveness possessed a challenge for him. Her body was perfect and she didn't know he knew. All those nights they spent just sleeping next to each other, Timmy would caress her without her knowing. Innocent, yes. But if Tecna ever knew, she would've blown a gasket. His was more than ready to lose his virginity but he knew that pushing it would cause him to lose the one who knew him best.

Tecna pulled his shirt off and pushed her chest up against his bareness. He gasped at the feeling of her breast and her trail of kisses form down his neck. Timmy put his arm around her back and scooped her legs up. He strongly carried her to her bed and laid her down softly. Tecna immediately pulled him on top of her. He did as he was desired and put his mouth to work on her breast. She squirmed with pleasure as his tongue danced on top of them.

Timmy moved his kisses down her torso and she groaned. "God, Timmy. This is incredible." She wiggled and inhaled. "I love you," She moaned into the air. Timmy looked up at her and smiled. "I love you too Tecna." He kissed her hip-bones, lifting up her underwear. She covered her eyes quickly, embarrassed; Timmy pulled her arms back down, uncovering her eyes. He pulled off her panties and spread her legs. Tecna covered her eyes up again quickly when he kissed her inner most thigh. He slowly began to kiss her and she moaned loudly, kicking her legs out. He was amazed by her.

He pushed and held her legs back to give himself a full access to her. Tecna was going crazy; his warm tongue all over her. She sat up suddenly and pushed him back onto the floor on his butt. "Tec...did I do something wrong?" He stuttered, blushing. "Not at all." She swooned. She crawled onto the floor and pulled off his pants with his boxers. He quickly covered himself up with his hands, blushing just like Tecna was. "Let me see." She giggled and moved his hands from his lap; he looked up at her to see her face. Her jaw hung open and a smile spread across her face.

"My goodness Timmy, you're incredible." She said gazing at how big he was. Timmy fought back a smile, "You really think so?" She nodded and began to rub him up and down. He groaned at the feeling of her small hands wrapped around him. Once her mouth made contact with him, she heard his toes crack from curling. He shook with pleasure, watching her move. She moved her mouth away and climbed on top of him.

"T-Tecna, we need a ... umm..." He mumbled, embarrassed. Tecna reached over to her desk and opened up a newly purchased box. She ripped it open and rolled it over him life a pro. She was impressed with herself. She slowly sunk him into her, making Timmy jump from underneath her, "Holy shit Tecna!" He groaned loudly. Tecna giggled, she never heard him cuss before and it was sexy. It hurt, no doubt, but Tecna knew that it would subside.

Tecna bounced on top of him and bit her lip, moaning. "Tecna!" He yelped, feeling her around him. Timmy grabbed her ass and pushed her up and down. "I can't believe this. This is incredible!" He groaned. He pulled her head down and kissed her lips harshly.

Timmy rolled her over and slid himself back in while be on top of her. Tecna wrapped her legs around him and paced his pumping. Moments later Timmy started panting, "Tec...I'm gonna..." He whispered to her. "Go ahead!" Tecna looked up at him and kissed him.

Timmy flexed his legs and shook. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her neck. She kissed his cheek and smiled to him, "I love you Timmy." Timmy grinned, laying down next to her. "I love you too." He kissed her shoulder and grabbed her hand.


End file.
